Cure me Love
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Sakura was just a volenteer nurse at the hospital.A very poor unsuspecting nurse that wondered into the wrong place at the wrong time. My mission...Save the patient Gaara No Sabaku! Gaasaku.


HEllooooo!!! its me again,ha! I know I know you havent seen any updates lately in NaruSaku or Bring me to life. And some of you are gettin a little impatient.Im sorry okay! Anyway, I'll get right on it! I hope you like this story as much as the others!

**Chapter one: This is Sakura's lack of patience.**

"Sakura-sama, we are honored to have you here." The elderly woman sitting behind her desk smiled.

"Its an honor to be here." Sakura Haruno smiled back.

"To think that an apprentice of the famous Tsunade-sama is here to volenteer her services." she again smiled which caused wrinkles to appear on her cheeks."We greatly appreciate you being here."

"ah, not at all.I've heard from Tsunade-shisou that your hospital was in need of volenteers.So, im here to help."Sakura smiled then stood from her chair."So, where will I be needed?"

"ah, the nurses here will be informing you on all that.There right down the hall."

"Thank you."Sakura gave a slight bow and left the room. Sakura wondered down the hall to find a woman about her age smiling at her.

"Good Morning Sakura-san its nice to meet you!" The girl bowed which made her light brown hair flip and whack Sakura in the face."Im Miyako, ill be showing you around so you can get familiar!"

Sakura nodded to her as she forced a smile.'someone drank a bottle of perky this morning.' "Likewise."

"Come this way please." Sakura followed Miyabi down the hall to begin the tour.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

"and this is the hallway closet, and this is room 117, room 118-"

"Can you please just tell me where I'll be working!" Sakura screamed at the nurse.

"my,my, someone needs to cool off some steam!" Miyako kept her smile plastered on her face.

'my god, shes like a..a. robot?!' Sakura thought frusterated. "Can you please just tell me where I'll work?"Sakura smiled,twitching.

"Now that's more like it!" Miyabi pointed out."Here, your first job is to drop these files off in buiding O.L."

"O.L.?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes! drop these files off in room 201 there." Miyabi handed Sakura tons of folders.

"WHAT? you want me to run meaning-less errands for you?! Im the apprentice of THE Tsunade! this is a waste of my talents!..not being arrogant.but I could be helping save someone's life, or performing surgery!" Sakura screamed but getting no reaction from the perky nurse.

"now,now Sakura-san.No task is meaning-less.Now get going!" The nurse ushered Sakura out of the building with her toothy smile still glued on her face.

Sakura was now wondering around the courtyard trying to find this O.L. building. "Damnit, where is it?!" Sakura yelled looking over the files piled in her hands. A tall shadow loomed over head and looked up to see she had come up to a building with the wrods O.L. printed on the front in red letters."oh,there it is." 'i wonder what O.L. stands for?' She wondered then next to the door she saw that it read **O.FF L.IMITS**. "oh."

'off limits? why?'

Sakura pushed her back to the door to open it but it wouldnt budge."damnit!" Sakura kept slamming her back against the door and didnt notice that someone had been watching her.

"Excuse me, do you need some help there?"

Sakura looked up to see a tall woman a little older than her with blond hair put up in four ponytails. And noticed there was also a young man standing behind her with a hoodie and make-up on his face.

'_Emo_s?'Sakura thought.

"haha, uhm yeah." Sakura blushed behind the stack of folders.

"oh wow, she's cute Temari." The boy with make-up commented.

"shut-up Kankouro." She slapped him in the head then turned to Sakura."Here, let me get that." She walked up to the door and gave it a swift budge and it opened.

Sakura stared at the girl amazed."how-"

"this building is pretty old, no one hardly comes here." She smiled and held the door open for Sakura.

"Thanks." She nervously smile and bid her goodbyes.

"Bye, cute-stuff." Kankouro winked at her."c'mon lover-boy." Sakura watched as the blonde girl pulled the boy into the building by his ear.

Sakura entered the buiding after them. 'where are they going? this is for authorized personnel only?'

Sakura watched as they both walked up the stairs. 'hmm, they must be visiting someone.'She observerd all the rooms in all directions.

'aughhh! i shouldve asked them for directions!'

"Okay, I'll just find some room where I can dump this shit-load of papers." Sakura wondered up the stairs and proceeded to open the nearest door.

'locked!' she thought irritated. She then proceeded to the next, and the next. 'Locked.Locked.LOCKED!'

Sakura let out a growl. KUR-CHUK She quickly turned her head to see the two people she saw earlier walking out of one of the rooms. 'The emo people!' She hid behind the corner and peeked around it.

"haww, it seems this place is only contributing to his condition." The blonde woman said. "Yeah, hes more anti-social than ever!" The guy with the hoodie commented. 'who are they talking about?'

Sakura waited till they were out of sight, then slowly tip-toed to the door the came out of. She faced a door that was bolted at all sides and a small square window at the top. "its like those rooms they have in prisons,.." Sakura set down the pile of folders. Sakura turned the handle but it didnt seem to budge. "Another locked door?! what the hell are they trying to hide in this building?" She yelled.

"Forget this, Im busting it down!" Sakura took a few steps back and reeled her left hand back. "Cha!" She swung her hand at the door only to swing at nothing as the door slowly creeked open. Sakura fell flat on her face unto the cold, sandy ground. "Pff! Pfhhtt!!" She spat out all the sand that was jammed into her mouth and supported herselves on her hands."What the hell is this?! an indoor beach?"

SHHHHHHSHHH. Sakura felt the sand shift around her then saw a dark figure step towards her. "Who...are...youu?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yeahhh, crappy, crappy.But i swear it will get better in the later chapters. im still trying to figure out the plot a little more. So go eassy eh?

Anyway...**give suggestions,ask questions,say you love it,or Hate it! SHOOT!**


End file.
